The light behind your eyes
by Burggrave
Summary: Spójrz na mnie. Proszę. [One-shot] [My Chemical Romance - The light behind your eyes]


Kapral Levi, najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości, leżał w kałuży krwi na opustoszałej ulicy. Tym razem się nie udało. To już koniec. Ostatnia misja.

Był całkiem sam, ciężko ranny, rzucony przez tytana o ścianę. Zabrakło milimetrów, a znowu by mu się udało. Ale... Ale coś poszło nie tak, pierwszy raz coś tak bardzo poszło nie tak. Cicho jęknął z bólu. Rozmywał mu się wzrok. Zapadał zmrok, wszędzie panowała grobowa cisza, niezmącona niczym, nawet najmniejszym podmuchem wiatru. Usłyszał jednak charakterystyczny dźwięk sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru i lądowania, tuż obok.

- Kapralu! O, Boże, kapralu...

To była Petra. Niezdarnie uklękła przy nim, brudząc spodnie jego krwią.

- Petra...

Dziewczyna nerwowo rozglądała się wokół, szukając czegokolwiek, kogokolwiek, by pomóc rannemu Levi'emu.

- Petra, spójrz na mnie. Proszę. - Wyszeptał.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Widział przerażenie na jej twarzy, jednocześnie czując, że nie pozostało mu już zbyt wiele czasu. Chciał jej przekazać to wszystko, czego jeszcze nie zdążył... Albo czego nie chciał nigdy powiedzieć.

- Petra... Chciałbym się pożegnać, ze wszystkimi... Ale ja wiem, że umrę już wkrótce, nie zobaczę się ze swoim składem, z kapitanem Erwinem, z resztą zwiadowców... Przekaż im pożegnanie ode mnie.

- Kapralu, ale przecież coś się da zrobić, przecież...

- Doskonale wiem, że nic się już nie da zrobić. - Odkaszlnął lekko i poczuł w ustach smak krwi. - Za dużo śmierci już widziałem. Nie mówi do mnie kapralu. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz... Ale pożegnaj się z nimi za mnie. Nie chcę ich zostawiać, tak naprawdę, oni... Wy... Nie możecie zostać sami. Poradzicie sobie, wiem to, ale... Ja po prostu nie chcę odejść. Ale przegrałem tą walkę. To już koniec. Ty jeszcze grasz, jeszcze żyjesz. Nie pozwól, by ci to odebrano... Nie chciałbym widzieć twojej śmierci, tam, z góry. - Lekko się uśmiechnął.

Po policzkach Petry spływały łzy.

- Ka... Levi...

- Bądź dzielna. Bądź silna. - Wyciągnął lekko umazaną krwią dłoń i złapał ją za rękę. - Kiedyś zrozumiesz, że to właśnie tak miało wyglądać. Proszę, pożegnaj wszystkich ode mnie. Przykro mi, że to tak teraz musi się skończyć... Ale najwidoczniej tak musi być.

Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, mimo uczucia ogólnej słabości. Obserwował właśnie łzę spływającą po jej policzku, gdy ta zamknęła jego rękę w uścisku.

- Nie płacz, Petra. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz płakać. Nie masz nad kim. Obiecaj mi, jeśli obiecasz, powiem ci to, co zawsze chciałem ci powiedzieć. Obiecasz?

- Tak... - Przełknęła łzy. - Obiecuję, Levi.

- Wiesz... Ja zawsze chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. To nie jest tak, że cię ignoruję. To nie tak, ze ja nie chcę, i cię odrzucam. Po prostu... To jest zbyt trudne. Nie chciałem cię stracić. I nie chciałem, żebyś wieczne się martwiła... Ale miałaś nie płakać.

- Ja... Przepraszam. - Wytarła niedbale kilka łez, brudząc twarz krwią.

- Nie przepraszaj. - Głos zaczął mu słabnąć. Odkaszlnął, a po policzku spłynęło mu trochę krwi. - Cholera... Nie, to nie powinno się tak skończyć. Ja nie chciałem, żebyś przez mnie się zmarnowała. I teraz też nie możesz. Bądź silna, trzymaj się, nie pozwól, by ci to odebrano... To, co jeszcze pozostało. Gdybym wtedy... Gdybym wtedy tam był, nie pozwolił bym na to. To nie powinno się stać.

- Levi, proszę, nie... Trzymaj się, przecież nie może być tak źle...

- Pamiętaj, zawsze płoń jasno. Czasami musimy stać się silniejsi... A ty nie możesz być silniejsza w ciemności, gdy już mnie nie będzie. Musisz być silniejsza i...

Zbladł gwałtownie i cicho jęknął z bólu, który zaczął promieniować po całym ciele.

- Nie udało mi się... - Wyszeptał. W oczach pojawiły się łzy bólu. - Przegrałem. Ale ty nie możesz przegrać. Nie zniknij w ciemnościach... Zawsze płoń jasno...

Odkaszlnął jeszcze raz, krew zmieszała się ze łzami. Lekko zadrżał, z zimna, z bólu... Petra nie chciała wypuścić z uścisku już prawie bezwładnej dłoni. Po raz ostatni spojrzeli sobie w oczy, kiedy w tych niebieskich coś zgasło, coś odpłynęło... Coś umarło.

Jeszcze kilka minut klęczała w kałuży krwi przy jego ciele. Levi. Najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości, teraz leżał martwy, zakrwawiony, bezsilny... Pozbawiony wszystkiego.

Obiecała mu, że nie będzie płakać, ale to było silniejsze. Przytuliła się do niego, po raz pierwszy i po raz ostatni, nadal nie wypuszczając jego dłoni z uścisku. Zamknęła mu oczy, teraz puste, pozbawione wszystkiego... I lekko go pocałowała, ten pierwszy i ostatni raz.

Nie chciała zostawić tutaj jego ciała, ale doskonale wiedziała, że sama nic nie zrobi. Po raz ostatni na niego spojrzała, wystrzeliła linkę i wskoczyła na dach, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kompanów.

Jego ciało nie może tutaj zostać.


End file.
